civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization Wars MC Wiki:Old Sforza
Old Sforza, Sforza, or officially the Capital City of Sforza was a city and town that was created in late March of 2016, and lived till mid-June. It was the capital of the Republic of Ionia with its mayor being the first and only President and First Consul of the Sforzan Commune (formally the United Workers Party of Ionia). It fell shortly after Draliri discovered the City of Nova Malta around 50 blocks past Sforza. Government Sforza is the capital of the Republic of Ionia and holds its four main political parties: The Sforzan Commune (formally the United Workers Party of Ionia), the Communist Party of Ionia, the Federated Party of Ionia Libertarians and the People's National Liberal Party, the current mayor of Sforza is President Draliri la Prima of the People's Republic of Ionia, and current Consul of the Sforzan Commune. The Districts of Sforza: The District of Citta Centrale: "La Grande Citta" The District of Citta Centrale is the main district of Sforza. It holds both the City of Greater Sforza and the suburb of Little Sforza, it holds the Political District and is set amongst Sforza Avenue, Prima Street and Ionia Road (when constructed). Greater Sforza "Vivere et Prospera" Greater Sforza, officially the City District of Greater Sforza, is an unplanned district beyond Lower Sforza. It will hold the Presidential Palace, the Chancellor's Home (Parliament House), and high rise buildings. It is not yet planned, but will be connected to Lower Sforza by the Arco di Ionia (Arch of Ionia). Lower Sforza "Una Piccola Grandezza" Lower Sforza, officially the 'City District of Lower Sforza '''is the original district of the District of Citta Centrale. It holds the Political District, the start of of Sforza Road, and the Grande Avenue, where the highest classes of citizens will live. History of Sforza The Capital State of Sforza was founded on the 8th of March 2016, by Hermit Draliri. On that day the original governmental shack was erected, (The Original Governing Hall of Sforza). The hall was quickly replaced by the creation of the planned Government Hall, which construction began the day after the creation of Sforza. It is constructed on Parliament Hill, Sforza Township, in the new nation: The People's Republic of Ionia. Sforza's Ionia is short in both money and supply, it is peaceful and has no army force of it's own. The Sforza Mining Corporation was established by the government to begin exporting materials for funds for the ability to import vital supplies for the state. Sforza's first state district was created, the Political District, it holds the Sforzan Commune and the Communist Party of Ionia, the Federated Party of Ionian Libertarians the People's National Liberal Party, it runs between Prima Street and Sforzan Avenue. Towards the south of Sforza Avenue, the ''Kim Jong Memorial Bridge allows people to travel to the planned Ionia Parliament House, along the future road of Ionia Street. The Eastern Sforzan Province (La Provincia Orientale Sforzan), which will hold the higher class houses. No further plans have been made, and is subject to happen shortly after the completion of the Sforzan Political District. Current Projects - Bricks - Stained Glass - Banners - Glowstone - G Category:Towns Category:Towns